Never Stopped
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up, but then there's a phone call. Hope you enjoy! XOXO


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Enjoy**

**XOXO**

A few months after Kurt and Blaine break up; Blaine calls Kurt late at night. He's done it once already and Kurt warned him not to do it again. His voice shakes as he speaks "Kurt..."

"Yes Blaine?"

"Kurt... I, uh, I..."

"Blaine what's wrong now?"

"I don't know, sorry, sorry this was a silly idea. I shouldn't have called."

"I-It's okay."

"I... I just wanted a reason. W-why did you... leave me?"

"I sometimes know...and sometimes I have no clue."

"I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry, I was holding you back. We both needed to focus on or careers."

"No you weren't. You could never hold me back, never."

"Blaine." Kurt had missed him. He hated not being with him. He wanted to tell him to get his ass over here, but he was scared.

"Yes?" His voice showed he had been crying a little from the way it trembled.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Blaine." Kurt could feel tears forming again.

"Y-yes" he replied through uneven breathing.

"I just don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"A lot of things I thought breaking up with you would help things, but it just made things worst and I started..."

"You started what Kurt? It's okay, you can tell me."

"I started cutting again. I'm sorry I said I wouldn't but I can't not cut."

Kurt began to breakdown.

"Kurt? Kurt! What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I started again. I didn't mean to, but I can't not cut!"

"Kurt, oh god Kurt. I'm on my way, okay?"

"Okay."

"It's gonna be okay, keep talking to me."

"I didn't mean to start, but it's addicting. I'm sorry."

"no, no. don't be sorry. It's alright"

"B-but I promised."

"I don't care. You didn't mean to."

"But I did."

"Kurt, it's okay. I'm gonna help you."

"I'm so sorry I ever left you. It's the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"It's okay. It's all gonna be okay."

"Blaine."

"Yes?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to say your name for a while."

"Oh Kurt, I'm outside now. Come and get the door for me."

"Okay." Kurt rolled up his sleeves ashamed before opening the door. Blaine immediately threw his arms around Kurt, pulling him to a tight hug. Kurt fell into his embrace, nuzzling his face into his shoulder and neck, breathing in his scent. "I'm so so sorry. I hate that- Please take me back. I need you Blaine." Blaine didn't reply he still loved Kurt, but what if he did it again? "Blaine please say something." Kurt whispers.

"Kurt, I can't. I want too but what if you do it again, you said you would never say goodbye."

"I promise I won't. Please believe me Blaine. I swear I won't ever say goodbye. Breaking up with you was one the worst things I've ever done. Without you I couldn't sleep, if I did I had cried myself asleep, I started cutting. I'm fucked up without you Blaine!" Kurt sobs.

"Kurt." Blaine chokes knowing what Kurt had meant. Without Kurt he could sleep, crying himself was starting to get really old.

"Please Blaine. I promise."

"This is your last chance." Blaine gives in.

"I'm never ever letting you go. Ever." Blaine laughs. Hugging Kurt tightly. "You can stay at my house if you want." Blaine is silent, he really wants too but he's so scared.

"Al-alright, but I think we should take it slow."

"Whatever you want." Kurt smiles wiping his eyes. They walk into Kurt's house. It was the exactly the same except some things were gone, and there was a big box in the side of one room. "I put everything that reminds me off you in a box, or I'd burst out crying." Kurt informs bashfully as they reach Kurt's room. A large amount of his things were in boxes.

"It looks like you're moving." Kurt shakes his head.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"You can pick it out; they're all in that box." Blaine nods and opens up the box.

"Kurt, you're laptop is in here."

"Yeah…"

"How do I remind you of a laptop." Blaine smiles at Kurt cockily.

"Reasons." Kurt blushes.

"Beauty and the beast?" Blaine suggests, Kurt nods eagerly.

"Wait. Let me plug it in."

"Do I remind out off things being plugged in as well?" Blaine teases causing Kurt to blush. Blaine smiles at Kurt. "And the socks and your camera, and lube okay I see the point there, but your fur hat?"

"Shut up." Kurt was now blushing furiously.

"Yeah? Make me." Blaine challenges playfully. "And your scarves?" Blaine added sitting beside Kurt. "My main question is the laptop, socks, and camera." Kurt had enough he started tickling Blaine till he fell to the bed.

"Ha ha okay okay you win!" Blaine surrenders.

"Good." Kurt says sticking out his tongue. Blaine presses his tongue against his then he pulls back quickly; Blaine stares at Kurt before kissing him lightly. Kurt pulls back. "Wow." Then kisses Blaine more passionately, wrapping his arms around Blaine, while Blaine pulls Kurt on top of him so Kurt can warp his legs around him.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"It was stupid not to." Kurt whispers kissing Blaine lightly.

Blaine smiles sadly. "You wanna watch the movie?"

"Sure." Kurt gets off of Blaine, they share an awkward silence.

"I'm glad we're back together." Blaine whispers breaking the silences.

"Me too." They cuddle up together singing along quietly, until Blaine falls asleep. "I never stopped loving you." Kurt whispers kissing Blaine's curls, before going to sleep himself smiling knowing that he's going to wake up with somebody to love, and he actually going to be able to sleep tonight, but most importantly he'll be with Blaine again. Like he should be.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? (in yo face!(I really should write on a sugar rush))**

**Hoped you did! Please REVIEW AND MAKE ME SMILE! :D**

**XOXO**


End file.
